Sometime's it's not too late
by anjuri
Summary: Kiryuu Zero was engaged to Kuran Kaname, until Zero discovered that Kaname was cheating on him. Now 5 years later... Kaname x Zero, other possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. If I did, it would be yaoi, and Kaname would always top Zero xP Sadly, it belongs to the great Matsuri Hino-sama.

_I hate to think about it. The you of now, and the you of tomorrow, will never be the same as the you from years ago. The you who I loved..._

"Zero-kun!", Shizuka called out to the silver-haired boy who was about to pass by her shop.

"Ah, hello granny Shizuka!", Zero walked over to the old lady and was met with a smack to the back of his head.

"Boy, you must be stupid", Kaien laughed from inside the house, "you know how psycho that woman gets when she's reminded that she's old." Zero laughed as he watched Shizuka give her husband a whack on the back of his head.

"Oh! By the way", Zero asked, "why did you call me over here?"

Shizuka tilted her head to the side. Though her age was above fifty, tilting her head so innocently made her look even younger than she already looked, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Really auntie, you're so weird sometimes", Zero was about to laugh, but quickly stopped when he noticed some women from the village looking at him and whispering.

"Hey, isn't that the Kiryuu boy who was supposed to marry a lord?

"Yeah, but then I heard he was jilted at the altar."

"No, I heard he wanted a man with a better position, like a duke!"

"Idiots, the truth is that his partner was sleeping around, and that poor boy was crushed and ran away from the wedding."

"Really? Oh! Was that partner of his the lord who recently got married to a rich duchess?"

"Can you foolish women just shut up?", Shizuka yelled angrily, causing the gossipers to scamper to different directions.

"Thanks auntie", Zero smiled sadly, "I think I should go now." Zero walked away, down the cobblestoned street and turned round a corner to his house.

"I feel sorry for him", Kaien sighed sadly as he hugged his wife from behind, "he's still not ready to move on from _him_."

"That's nonsense", Shizuka muttered angrily, "the sooner he gets over _him_ the better, and the only possible reason why he can't get over that _man_ is not because he still loves _him_, but because of the stupid gossips in this town who like to remind Zero about _him_!" Shizuka glared at some of the women walking past her store, she recognized them as the ones who were talking about Zero.

_How much do you love me? __**More than you'll ever know.**__I don't believe you._

"Zero-sama, you have a letter", Maria informed him as he came through the door.

"Not again, doesn't he understand the meaning of no?", Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his maid gave his shoulder a soothing pat.

"Don't worry Zero-sama, sooner or later, he'll realize he's straight and give up on you!", she said encouragingly, Zero however, just groaned and opened the letter.

"You are invited to Kuran Rido's annual garden party", Zero read out, "formal wear necessary, p.s. Zero I love you", Zero's eye twitched in annoyance, "that stupid bastard!"

Maria giggled and snatched the letter from Zero's grip before he could rip it.

"Ichiru-nii we have a new letter to add to the collection!", she shouted as she ran to the kitchen where her brother was. Zero heard Maria gasp and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey what's wro-", Zero stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Ichiru and Sayori on the kitchen table, "um, I'll back away slowly now, and take Maria with me", Zero mumbled uncomfortably while his maid and butler blushed and tried to straighten themselves up.

Zero sighed as he closed the door to the kitchen and then looked at Maria who was smirking at him, "how much do I owe you?", he asked her with a sigh.

"Nah, I don't want your money Zero-sama", Maria grinned devilishly, "instead, why don't I make you do something more interesting...like making you attend Rido-sama's party!"

Zero glared at her, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape, _'but __**he**__ might be there'_, Zero's fists clenched at the thought.

Maria's face fell when she realized what Zero was thinking about, "ah, but Kaname-sama might be there, so if Zero-sama really doesn't want to g-"

"I'll go", Zero cut her off, "everyone needs to stop trying to protect me, I'm _fine_ now!"

Maria's grin returned, "yay! I'll call Aido-sama now and ask him if he'd like to come with you, hmm, he'll probably want to bring his cousin along too."

"Who's his cousin?", Zero asked curiously.

"Really now Zero-sama!", Maria exclaimed, "Aido-sama is your best friend and you don't know his cousin's name?"

Zero just looked at her impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"It's Kain-sama, he's...well he's-"

"a friend of Kaname's", Zero finished for her.

_'When will my life and the people in it, stop revolving around you?'_,Zero wondered sadly.

**A/N: **This sort of just, wrote itself in my head. I'm pretty sure when I made this up though, the heroine was female, but then I just kinda...switched the characters with VK characters XD

I chose an olden day sort of setting, I have no idea why since I'm bad at writing that kind of setting, and the title for this was actually supposed to be **Sometime's it's too late** because I was going to make sure that Zero ended up with someone else, but...lols, you never know.

By the way, Zero and Ichiru are not twins, or even brothers in this fic. Ichiru is Maria's brother and Zero's butler. To help settle any confusion, there will be a character list and description at the end of each chapter.

Sorry for the OOCness!

**Character List:** (in order of appearance/mention)

**Cross Shizuka:** Wife of Cross Kaien, owns a medicinal herb store, acts like a mother to Zero.

**Kiryuu Zero:** Ex-fiancee of Kuran Kaname, parents died when he was young, has the title of Earl.

**Cross Kaien: **Husband of Cross Shizuka, helps his wife with her store, acts like a father to Zero.

**Kurenai Maria:** Younger sister of Kurenai Ichiru, was picked up of the street by Zero, maid of the Kiryuu house.

**Kuran Rido:** An agressive suitor of Kiryuu Zero, is in love with Zero and always tries to pursue him, has the title of Duke.

**Kurenai Ichiru:** Older brother of Kurenai Maria, was picked up from the streets along with his sister, butler of the Kiryuu house.

**Wakaba Sayori:** Love interest of Kurenai Ichiru, parents were servants to Zero's parents, childhood friend of Zero's and a maid of the Kiryuu house.

**Kuran Kaname:** Ex-fiancee of Kiryuu Zero, cheated on his partner for reasons unknown, has the title of Duke.

**Hanabusa Aido: **A friend of Kaname and Zero's best friend, has the title of Baron.

**Akatsuki Kain:** A friend of Kaname, cousin of Hanabusa Aido, has the title of Baron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. If I did, it would be yaoi, and Kaname would always top Zero xP Sadly, it belongs to the great Matsuri Hino-sama.

_I know I'm young, I don't need to be told that, but...I want to marry him._

Zero leaned against a wall, watching people dancing, and scowling at not being able to find a familiar face. He pulled at his tie which was making him feel even more uncomfortable than he already did. 'Why did I let Maria order me to come here?', he wondered irritatedly.

"Zero over here!", a familiar voice called out.

Zero turned around and relief washed over him as he saw Hanabusa Aido make his way across the ballroom floor, with another person in tow.

"Hey, is that your cousin?", Zero asked as he looked at the guy Aido had pulled along.

"Oh, that's right, you two have never met! Zero this is my cousin Akatsuki Kain, Kain, this is my best friend Kiryuu Zero."

"Nice to meet you", Kain mumbled.

"I can't believe you aactually came to one of Rido-sama's parties!", Aido blurted out, "I mean, seriously, with the fact that he's publicly and shamelessly pursuing you, and also with the fact that his nephew is probably gonna com-"

"It's okay!", Zero cut him off, "I'm okay now, I'm completely over him."

Zero tried to smile, hoping that it would make his words sound more convincing, but Aido knew him, and Aido could tell that there was still a part of Zero that needed more time to heal.

"Zero!", another familiar voice called out, "you're really here!"

Zero rolled his eyes and looked for the source of the voice, a scowl etched onto his handsome face. Kuran Rido walked like one would expect a duke to walk, full of grace and charisma. His brown eyes shone, chestnut colored hair curled in all the right places, and his face looked like it was carved by angels. It pissed Zero off.

"Rido-sama", all the guests respectfully greeted him, and gave appropriate bows and curtseys, Zero just nodded his head at him and stiffly said, "Kuran-sama".

"Why so formal Zero?", Rido asked, an amused smile on his face, "I'd rather you just call me by name, it'll feel more intimate that way!"

"Look, I just came here because I lost a bet with my maid, and also to tell you personally to stop trying to woo me".

"Your maid? I must remember to thank Maria-chan then, and I'm glad you came yourself this time, your butler was very intimidating".

"Ichiru, intimidating? How?"

"Well, I do recall him telling me to stop wasting his master's time, and that even if I'm a duke, he won't hesitate to feed me my genitals if I don't stop harassing you."

Zero's eyes widened, "no way! Ichiru's too much of a wimp to say such things!"

"Well, maybe I made it up, but still, I'm so glad you're here Zero!", Rido smiled and grabbed Zero's hand, "I've...always hoped you'd come to one of my parties." His eyes met Zero's and they both kept looking at each other.

Others might've thought the two were very much in love, but Aido could see that Zero saw it as a competition of who would look away first. 'This is so awkward', Aido cringed inwardly, 'why act like they hate each other, when they flirt like this?' Suddenly all the whispering and giggling in the room stopped.

"Ahem, I'm home uncle", Kuran Kaname spoke softly from the doorway, the silence in the room was weird, and he wondered if he came at the wrong time, however as soon as he saw who his uncle had been speaking to, he finally realized why everyone had gone quiet.

_Tell me it's a lie. It's not true right, you wouldn't do that to me...would you?_ _**Zero... **__That's not an answer._

"Is this a bad time?", Kaname asked, still unmoving from the doorway.

"Not at all, welcome home Kaname!", Rido answered cheerfully, and he walked over to his nephew and gave him a hug, "so what made you come home? Was it my nagging?"

Kaname hesitated, "well actually, it's because...", Kaname looked over at Zero, but the other would not look at him at all, "I'm getting married."

The atmosphere in the room became tense, and many of the guests felt like leaving, but there were a few who wanted to know what was going to happen next, just so they could have something to gossip about.

"She's really nice uncle, and her father's a duke also, I actually brought her with me", Kaname walked out of the room, and re-entered with a beautiful young girl holding onto his arm, "Cross Yuuki, meet my uncle, Kuran Rido."

"Nice to meet you", Rido greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you too uncle-in-law", the girl replied politely. She had long brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful. 'And she's marrying Kaname', Zero thought sadly.

Soon everyone was talking again, and many people were crowding Kaname and his fiancee, Aido and his cousin had also merged with the crowd. The room suddenly became too hot, and as quickly as he could, without drawing attention to himself, Zero left the room and walked onto the terrace.

"You are such a bastard Kuran Kaname", Zero muttered quietly under his breath as he looked at the moon, "but it's better than being an idiot who's still in love with a bastard", he sighed.

**A/N: **I got some great reviews for chapter 1, thank you! And many thanks to those who added this story to their alerts and favorites ^^

I'm going to slowly explain some things (such as why/how it's possible for men of such high ranks to marry other men, etc. etc.) so thank you to RickaZcurser for the advice and info :D

**Character List:** (in order of appearance/mention)

**Kiryuu Zero:** Ex-fiancee of Kuran Kaname, parents died when he was young, has the title of Earl.

**Hanabusa Aido: **A friend of Kaname and Zero's best friend, has the title of Baron.

**Akatsuki Kain:** A friend of Kaname, cousin of Hanabusa Aido, has the title of Baron.

**Kuran Rido:** An agressive suitor of Kiryuu Zero, is in love with Zero and always tries to pursue him, has the title of Duke. [Uncle of Kuran Kaname]

**Kurenai Maria:** Younger sister of Kurenai Ichiru, was picked up of the street by Zero, maid of the Kiryuu house.

**Kurenai Ichiru:** Older brother of Kurenai Maria, was picked up from the streets along with his sister, butler of the Kiryuu house.

**Kuran Kaname:** Ex-fiancee of Kiryuu Zero, cheated on his partner for reasons unknown, has the title of Duke. [Current fiancee of Cross Yuuki, nephew of Kuran Rido]

**Cross Yuuki:** Current fiancee of Kuran Kaname, has the title of Duchess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. If I did, it would be yaoi, and Kaname would always top Zero xP Sadly, it belongs to the great Matsuri Hino-sama.

_Do I know her? __**Zero.**__ Is she pretty? __**Zero, please...**__ Why?_

Aido looked around the room, he frowned until he finally spotted Zero on the terrace. He made his way through the crowd of people and gasped for air as he made it to the place where his friend was. Aido placed his hand on Zero's shoulder, and the look on the other's face, purple eyes trying their best not to moisten, teeth biting into the lower lip, told Aido that Zero was definitely not okay.

"Hey, do you want to go?", Aido asked Zero, voice full of concern.

Zero glanced at the party inside, he could not go back in there and pretend nothing was wrong. Sighing, he looked at Aido and nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

His best friend took hold of his hand and led him back inside the room, and towards the nearest exit, unfortunately, they were stopped by the person Zero wanted to get away from the most.

"Long time no see Aido", Kaname's velvet voice reached Zero's ear.

"Nice to see you again Kaname", Aido replied quickly, "I'm sorry that I don't have much time to catch up with you right now, I've got to bring my friend home, he's feeling unwell."

At the mention of a friend, Kaname turned his gaze at the figure Aido was holding on to.

"I see...I'm very sorry if I'm the reason you're feeling unwell Zero", Kaname said softly.

Zero snorted, "Don't be so full of yourself Kaname, I've been over you for a long time now."

"Well then, I'm sure whatever sickness is ailing you, will disappear as you continue to enjoy my uncle's party", Kaname replied, then he turned away and made his way towards his fiancee who was being bombarded with questions from the other female guests.

_It's okay, we can make this work. __**Zero, I already told you we can't-**__ I love you! Isn't that enough?_

"So your cousin is a friend of Kaname's?", Zero ased Aido as they leaned against a wall in the room that was the farthest away from Kaname and his fiancee.

"Yeah, Zero, c'mon, we should be having fun!", Aido pouted, "why are you letting Kaname's sudden appearance ruin the night?"

"I'm not letting him ruin my night!", Zero argued, "I wasn't even planning on coming here if it wasn't for Maria!"

"So you say", Aido grinned, "and here I was thinking that you've finally moved on from Kaname and decided to accept Rido-sama."

Zero glared at his best friend, and was about to shout back a reply, when he was tapped on the shoulder, and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Won't you dance with me at least once Zero?", Rido asked, warm breath tickling Zero's ear.

"Can't really decline seeing as how you'll make me dance with you anyway", Zero growled, and he gritted his teeth as Rido pulled him onto the dance floor and twirled him around.

"Can I ask, why do you pursue me publicly? Almost five years ago, you suddenly started asking for my hand in marriage, even though you and I both know, that men of our status are looked down upon if we marry the same gender."

"Then why did you get engaged publicly to my nephew five years ago?"

"That was different! He wasn't needed to produce heirs, because everyone thought you had a hidden heir somewhere!"

"Well then, it's the same now, I'm not needed to produce heirs, it's Kaname's job now, and therefore I'm allowed to marry whomever I want regardless of gender."

"Oh, I see-wait! What do you mean it's Kaname's job?"

"Well, almost five years ago, he told me he had met a woman, and he thought he might be falling in love with her."

"Was that...around the time he was still engaged to me?"

Rido smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Zero, my lips are sealed."

Zero yanked his arms away from Rido and fled from the room, the mansion, the people. He ran and ran until tears started spilling from his eyes and he paused to breathe. 'I see, so that's why you wanted to leave me, why you left me', Zero thought bitterly, 'the woman you were cheating on me with, is that woman you're going to marry now.'

Zero stood against a tree, until his legs couldn't hold him anymore and he sank down and sat on the tree roots. He let out a shaky breath, followed by laughter as tears rolled down his eyes. He used the back of his hand and attempted to stop the flow of tears, but it was't working. "I get it now!", Zero laughed, talking to no one in particular, "you loved her. She wasn't just a fling! That's why...that's why...my love wasn't enough...that's why, you couldn't be with me."

_Do you love her?__** I-**__ Then why does it have to be her? Why can't you choose me?_

**A/N: **The reviews are astounding. I have many people telling me that they hate Yuuki, or are angry at Kaname, I'm glad, beccause that's the feeling I'm trying to get the readers to have. I know my writing is so-so, but I'll work hard to improve as the chapters go on :D

**Character List:** (in order of appearance/mention)

**Hanabusa Aido: **A friend of Kaname and Zero's best friend, has the title of Baron.

**Kiryuu Zero:** Ex-fiancee of Kuran Kaname, parents died when he was young, has the title of Earl.

**Akatsuki Kain:** A friend of Kaname, cousin of Hanabusa Aido, has the title of Baron.

**Kuran Kaname:** Ex-fiancee of Kiryuu Zero, cheated on his partner for reasons unknown, has the title of Duke. [Current fiancee of Cross Yuuki, nephew of Kuran Rido]

**Cross Yuuki:** Current fiancee of Kuran Kaname, has the title of Duchess. [Was Kaname's mistress/other woman while Kaname was engaged to Zero]

**Kurenai Maria:** Younger sister of Kurenai Ichiru, was picked up of the street by Zero, maid of the Kiryuu house.

**Kuran Rido:** An agressive suitor of Kiryuu Zero, is in love with Zero and always tries to pursue him, has the title of Duke. [Uncle of Kuran Kaname]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. If I did, it would be yaoi, and Kaname would always top Zero xP Sadly (and also, happily), it belongs to the great Matsuri Hino-sama.

_Don't touch me! Asshole, liar, betrayer! __**I love you.**__I'm not listening anymore._

Zero stared at the face in the mirror. Damp hair, bloodshot eyes that were still puffy from last night's ordeal, he looked much older than he usually did. _'I guess it's true that stress gives you wrinkles', _he thought wrly,_ 'better find my happy place soon then'. _He stopped examining his face and turned to the door which he had heard creak open. Maria stood at the door and her eyes silently asked for permission to enter his room. Zero smiled at her to answer, his throat still sore from the wails he had unknowingly made whilst crying himself to sleep the night before. The girl in front of him held out her hands which was holding a wet towel, "here Zero-sama, I thought you might need it", she whispered. Zero gratefully took the towel, sighing contently when he felt the soothing coldness against his face.

"Rido-sama sent a message saying that he sorted out the drama that your abrupt leave had caused", Maria contemplated wether to sit on Zero's bed or to keep standing, in the end she flopped onto it, her back hitting the soft matress, "you really need to be more careful Zero-sama, I know the Kiryuu line is supposed to end with you as written in your parents will, but **they** can still strip you of your title before you die."

"I'm not sure I care anymore Maria", Zero sounded...tired, "I was ready to give it up anyway, until...well...plans change I guess, if it wasn't for you, Ichiru and Sayori...I wouldn't have cared if **they** threw me onto the street."

"But Mama Shizuka and Papa Kaien would've taken you in", Maria giggled, "I wonder what it'd be like to live with them?"

Zero feigned shock on his face, "why Maria, are you planning on **leaving** me?"

Maria burst into more giggles, and soon Zero followed. Zero stood up from his dresser and flopped himself next to Maria on the bed, "What should I do? Why did he have to come back now? At all!"

"It's because he's the spawn of satan", Maria replied nonchalantly, a frown however appeared on her pretty face, "brought into the world to bring misery onto an angel like you."

Zero smiled and placed an arm over his closed eyes, looking much younger than he did that morning, "I love you Mari-chan", fondly using his favorite nickname for her.

"Love you too Zero-chama", she grinned at him, he peeked at her under his elbow and managed to catch a glimpse of her grin before she stood up and walked towards the door, "Zero-sama, cheer up, I'll check on you later, okay?" She left the room, without looking back, knowing that Zero would appreciate some more private time.

_Nice to met you Kaname-san, I've heard so much about you._ _**Do I know you? **__Yes, your uncle's friend's niece!_

Kuran Rido was by himself as he sat in his study, lounging in his chair, hair in disarray and his hand on a chess piece. "I'm sorry Zero", he whispered softly as he moved his queen 3 spaces forward diagonally, "I just love your sad face so much, you become ten times more beautiful when you're upset."

He moved the bishop 4 spaces, "and I can't let you walk right back into my nephew's arms afterall."

Rido closed his eyes and opened them again, he mouth lifted at the ends, turning into a smile, he looked at his chess set, "checkmate".

_I love you Kaname-san._ _**I already know that Yuuki.**_

Kuran Kaname drew back the curtain to his room, letting the bright sun enter, allowing the room to soak in the warm rays. The room was exactly as he had left it five years ago, his uncle had not changed a thing, though he had sent maids to clean it regularly. Kaname thought fondly of his old memories, his memories which included his special person.

As Kaname was busying himself with recalling his treasured moments, an annoying sound, the sound of someone's quick steps outside, snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kaname-san!", a voice chirped as the girl entered the room without so much as a knock, "won't you show me around this place now?"

"Fine, fine", Kaname grumbled, his voice laced with irritation. His hand reached up to push back his unruly hair from his eyes, "only for a while though."

"Why so unhappy, isn't this what you wanted?", Yuuki asked, clearly asking about returning to the town Kaname had grown up in. Her eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease in the middle, her lip thinned, she looked displeased with Kaname's attitude.

"No", Kaname answered, his voice barely a whisper, "this is what you wanted", his left forefinger and thumb gripped the ring on his engagement finger tightly, "this is what you wanted."

_**I'm not doing this for you. **__I already know that Kaname-san._

**A/N: **I don't remember if I've said this before, but Zero and Kaname were eighteen when they were engaged, so they're 23 now (since it's 5 years later.) So anyways, for the flashback conversations, _italics_ is _Zero_, _**italics & bold **_is _**Kaname**_, and _italics and underline_ is _Yuuki._

RickaZcurser, I love you so much, this story depends a lot on your reviews! In other words, you keep the **story** going!

Of course I also love everyone who reviewed/added to story alerts/added to favorites. Thanks, you guys all keep **me** writing!

**Character List:** (in order of appearance/mention)

**Kiryuu Zero:** Ex-fiancee of Kuran Kaname, parents died when he was young, has the title of Earl.

**Kurenai Maria:** Younger sister of Kurenai Ichiru, was picked up of the street by Zero, maid of the Kiryuu house. [Like a little sister to Zero]

**Kuran Rido:** An agressive suitor of Kiryuu Zero, is in love with Zero and always tries to pursue him, has the title of Duke. [Uncle of Kuran Kaname]

**Kuran Kaname:** Ex-fiancee of Kiryuu Zero, cheated on his partner for reasons unknown, has the title of Duke. [Current fiancee of Cross Yuuki, nephew of Kuran Rido]

**Cross Yuuki:** Current fiancee of Kuran Kaname, has the title of Duchess. [Was Kaname's mistress/other woman while Kaname was engaged to Zero]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. If I did, it would be yaoi, and Kaname would always top Zero xP Sadly (and also, happily), it belongs to the great Matsuri Hino-sama.

_So what, you expect me to live happily ever after without you? __**Didn't you say you hate me? **__Yeah, but I never said I don't love you anymore._

"I feel refreshed!", Zero smiled at the guests coming into his house.

"Really now dear?", Shizuka asked, a hint of doubt could be heard from her voice.

"Of course! Now that I know he's really completely over me, and marrying someone else, I can finally get over him!", Zero replied, "closure, it's exactly what I needed."

Zero took her coat knowing that Ichiru was on a date with Sayori so he had no butler for the day, then he led her into the living room.

"So he says, but don't listen to him Shizuka mama", Maria interrupted their conversation as she set down a tray with tea and cookies onto the table, "he's refreshed because he cried his eyes out the whole day yesterday."

"That's not true!", Zero yelled out defensively, but he already knew that Shizuka could smell lies, true enough, he saw the old lady's mouth twitch slightly, as though she wanted to smirk at him.

"So that bastard made you cry...", an evil gleam shone in Shizuka's eyes, "karma needs to give it to him good."

"But maybe karma needs help", Maria giggled, "maybe it needs our help?"

Zero stared at the two females, he shook his head in disbelief at the similarity between the two, it was almost as if they were really related. _'Maybe I should just let them take care of Kaname', _Zero thought tiredly_, 'no! I can't do that! If I do, it'll be like I'm not over him, which I am!'_

"Don't, honestly I'm okay now", Zero protested, "let him get married, it doesn't matter to me anymore!"

"But really now, Zero dear, that man was supposed to marry you!", Shizuka hissed angrily, looking as if she could tear someone's throat out, "he had no reasons to leave you for a woman!"

"Well...didn't the secret heir disappear?", Maria asked quietly, as if it was a bad omen to speak of the secret Kuran heir, "it was one of the rumours I heard in the market, I heard it was a conspiracy, the heir was killed so that Kuran Kaname would be forced to marry a woman."

"That's all lies girly", Shizuka snorted, "there's no conspiracy, it's all plain and simple, that bastard wanted to be with a woman, he probably always thought that Zero was never good enough for him, it must've been a game to him since the day they first met-"

"Don't talk as if I'm not here!", Zero burst out angrily, "look, can we--can we not talk about this?"

The two women looked at Zero with pity, and nodded their heads in shame, understanding that they had overstepped the boundaries that would always seperate Zero from them. The boundaries Zero drew, concerning his childhood memories with Kuran Kaname.

_**Uncle, what is this all about? Why did you set me up to meet with that girl. **__**Kaname, my son, he's...no longer in this world...**_

Rido rode on his horse with the elegance and grace of a person with his status, meaning that even though the ride was killing him and hurting his lower regions, his faced showed none of his pain. It was a perfected face, one that he had always used whenever lying to his nephew, with a few minor adjustment at times, like tears, or a frown.

He wondered when his madness started. Did it begin when he met his object of obssession for the first time? Beautiful lilac eyes, soft silver hair, and a smile that gripped his heart tightly, and refused to let go. He had of course wondered, if he was a pervert, a pedophile, the boy was merely a child when they met, just turned eight years old, and he was five and twenty, but still, everything about the boy had captured him, and he himself refused to be freed.

His madness camed slowly, he himself was unaware, and when he finally realized the extent of his obssession, it was too late. The walls were stained red, and he had lost his wife and son in the process. That's why he couldn't find it in himself to give up now. Rido had lost far too much to give up the only treasure he thought was worth having. Especially if he had to give it up to his nephew, that foolish boy who could actually give up someone so special.

No, Rido was going to have Kiryuu Zero. Even if it killed them both.

_So when would you like to get married Kaname-san?__**How about, never? **__I'm sorry, but that's not an option._

Yuuki hummed a bright tune, picking flowers she liked as she walked with Kaname in the garden. She plucked it's petals off, saying "he love me, he loves me not", with each pull. While she was happily in her own world, Kaname on the other hand, never felt more depressed.

"We're getting married in two weeks Kaname-san", Yuuki smiled at him, "the least you can do is pretend to be happy."

"I know already", Kaname sighed, "you know I'll act as happy as you want, but like we agreed, only in public."

"You can make life easier by being nice to me in private too you know", Yuuki suggested as she plucked a petal off a new flower.

"I don't want to make **your** life easier", Kaname growled, and he walked quickly, deeper into the maze like garden, not caring if she couldn't keep up, and actually hoping that the girl would get lost.

_**I'm sorry Kaname-kun, but please, marry her and continue the Kuran line, it's what your parents would have wanted.**_ _**Okay uncle, I'll marry her.**_

**A/N: **And the plot thickens XD

I didn't actually mean for Rido to be so...crazy, but that's where my imagination led me, so I thought I'd just go with the flow.

**Character List:** (in order of appearance/mention)

**Kiryuu Zero:** Ex-fiancee of Kuran Kaname, parents died when he was young, has the title of Earl.

**Cross Shizuka:** Wife of Cross Kaien, owns a medicinal herb store, acts like a mother to Zero.

**Kurenai Ichiru:** Older brother of Kurenai Maria, was picked up from the streets along with his sister, butler of the Kiryuu house. [Dating Wakaba Sayori]

**Wakaba Sayori:** Love interest of Kurenai Ichiru, parents were servants to Zero's parents, childhood friend of Zero's and a maid of the Kiryuu house. [Dating Kurenai Ichiru]

**Kurenai Maria:** Younger sister of Kurenai Ichiru, was picked up of the street by Zero, maid of the Kiryuu house. [Like a little sister to Zero]

**Kuran Rido:** An agressive suitor of Kiryuu Zero, is in love with Zero and always tries to pursue him, has the title of Duke. [Uncle of Kuran Kaname]

**Kuran Kaname:** Ex-fiancee of Kiryuu Zero, cheated on his partner for reasons unknown, has the title of Duke. [Current fiancee of Cross Yuuki, nephew of Kuran Rido] [Parents died when he was young]

**Cross Yuuki:** Current fiancee of Kuran Kaname, has the title of Duchess. [Was Kaname's mistress/other woman while Kaname was engaged to Zero]


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. If I did, it would be yaoi, and Kaname would always top Zero xP Sadly (and also, happily), it belongs to the great Matsuri Hino-sama.

_**Where am I? **__Good morning Kaname-san, I'm glad you're awake._ _**Why are we naked?**_

Kaname had never meant for it to happen, he wasn't even sure how it had happened, and he had a sinking suspicion that he was drugged, however, it did not change the fact that he had willingly met up with the woman his uncle wanted him to meet, and it also did not change the fact that he had slept with her. It also did not change the fact that he was going to throw Zero away for her. For Yuuki.

He had felt dirty, and no amount of scrubbing could erase the feeling of disgust and guilt that was swallowing him whole. "I'm sorry Zero", Kaname had repeated it like a mantra, however, it did not turn back time, and it did not change a thing. He was going to give Zero up for this woman, but for as long as he had left, Kaname wanted to cherish the remaining time with Zero, even if he was hurting the silver-haired boy without the other knowing. That plan came crashing down when the truth was leaked. The betrayal.

Now Kaname was back in his uncle's house, without the one he loves, and he didn't know what to do. 'You have no choice', a voice whispered in his head, 'marry Yuuki, and forget about Zero'. Kaname laughed at the impossible task, 'I could never forget Zero, my siilver-haired, lilac eyed soulmate.'

_I had a bad dream._ _**What was it about?**_ _You leaving me._ _**That'll never happen, I promise.**_

Zero hummed a tune as he planted flowers in his backyard. Maria hummed along while plucking flowers which would be used as decorations for the dining table. "Ouch!", the young girl exclaimed as tears welled in her eyes.

"Pricked yourself on the rose?", Zero stated more than asked, taking her hand, he sucked on the wound and looked closely at it, "saliva is still the best cure", he grinned triumphantly.

Maria laughed, "thank you Zero-sama, but honestly, I wish roses didn't have thorns, they're so annoying!"

Zero smiled, "I don't really know much about roses, but I always though they have thorns to protect themselves from being plucked carelessly".

Maria looked at him, "guess you're like a rose then, huh Zero-sama? A beautiful white rose, who's covered himself in thorns", Maria giggled, "but I'd pluck you anyway, even if it hurt!"

The maid gathered the flowers she had picked and place them in her basket, then she scurried of inside leaving behind a stunned Zero.

_**What's your name?**__I'm Zero and I'm eight years old. __**Aren't you a beautiful child.**__Kana-chan tells me that too._

"So Kaname, when's the set date for the wedding?", Rido asked his nephew as they played a battle of wits with their favorite game.

"Sometime soon, I don't really think much about it", Kaname replied as he move his queen.

"Come now, don't say such lazy things in front of your pretty fiancee", Rido chuckled as he smiled at Yuuki who looked sleepy whilst watching their game.

"It's okay Rido-sama, I'm used to it", Yuuki smiled back, "and thank you very much for bringing Kaname-san and myself together."

"It was my pleasure dear", Rido replied, 'yes, my pleasure indeed', "checkmate nephew, a good game, unfortunately, you could never beat me."

_I'm pretty?_ _**I'd use beautiful, but you look disgusted enough.**_ _Idiot, thank you for the compliment._

"Zero-sama, another invite", a voice called out from the front door.

Zero walked towards his butler, his irritation slowly building up, "not again."

Zero snatched the letter and as usual, read out loud, "Due to my nephew's engagement, I have decided to hold parties every second day till the wedding. Nothing is too much for my nephew and his soon-to-be blushing bride. p.s. Zero, I love you as much as always-oh for crying out loud!" Zero tore the letter into pieces as Maria walked in.

"No!", the young girl gasped in a horrified tone, "that was for my collection!" The girl proceeded to burst into tears, and would not stop even when Zero and Ichiru tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Mari, sorry!", Zero apologized profusely, but nothing would stop the river of tears that was coming from the girl's eyes, "please stop crying, I'll do anything, just please stop!"

"Anything?", the young girl hiccupped.

"Yeah, anything", Zero gulped as he sensed that something was wrong, sure enough, when he saw the crying girl smirk all of a sudden, he knew he was screwed.

"Well then, I want you to attend all of Rido-sama's parties", the girl cackled evilly, like a witch her expression turned sly and cunning, "thank you so much for being so kind and easy to manipulate Ze-ro-sa-ma", she taunted in a sing song voice.

"Maariaaa!!", Zero shouted, and both ran at top speed, one trying to catch the other to strangle them, and the other trying not to get caught.

_**Why is a beautiful boy like you crying?**_ _The one I love left me. __**In that case, why not try loving me?**__ Give me one good reason why I should. __**I'd never leave you.**_

**A/N: **Thanks to those who alerted me to continue the story, I was extremely busy, but here you all are, and thanks for waiting so patiently for me!

Actually, for some reason, even though it's been a while, my hands just typed on their own for this one, possibly all the pent up ideas or writing energy or something, who knows, but...

Enjoy~

**Character List:** (in order of appearance/mention)

**Kuran Kaname:** Ex-fiancee of Kiryuu Zero, cheated on his partner for reasons unknown, has the title of Duke. [Current fiancee of Cross Yuuki, nephew of Kuran Rido] [Parents died when he was young]

**Cross Yuuki:** Current fiancee of Kuran Kaname, has the title of Duchess. [Was Kaname's mistress/other woman while Kaname was engaged to Zero]

**Kiryuu Zero:** Ex-fiancee of Kuran Kaname, parents died when he was young, has the title of Earl.

**Kurenai Maria:** Younger sister of Kurenai Ichiru, was picked up of the street by Zero, maid of the Kiryuu house. [Like a little sister to Zero]

**Kuran Rido:** An agressive suitor of Kiryuu Zero, is in love with Zero and always tries to pursue him, has the title of Duke. [Uncle of Kuran Kaname]

**Kurenai Ichiru:** Older brother of Kurenai Maria, was picked up from the streets along with his sister, butler of the Kiryuu house. [Dating Wakaba Sayori]


End file.
